Classical tea beverages are usually prepared by brewing tea leaves or dissolving tea extract in water. These beverages can slightly froth when initially prepared but at the end of the preparation no bubbles is present. A need exists for more exciting tea-based drink. The foaming of tea beverages could be a manner to develop a tea beverage with a new feeling in particular a creamy mouth feel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,980,969 has answered this need by providing a tea-based beverage with a head of foam. This foam was obtained by adding a creaming agent like yogurt whey, non-fat dry milk or non-dairy creamers. Consumers like particular creamy mouthfeel, richness, sweetness and flavor impact of creamy products. Yet today, there is an increase demand for light beverages that do not contain any creaming agent whatever their kind.